rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Die Glut schwelt (Kapitel)
"Die Glut schwelt" ist das sechzehnte Kapitel des zwölften Bandes Der Drache schlägt zurück. Gleichzeitig ist es das sechsundfünfzigste Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Rand erhält Besuch von Davram Bashere, der in Andor auf der Jagd nach Mazrim Taim ist. Rand sagt, er wolle eine Amnestie für männliche Machtlenker verkünden. Bashere schließt sich ihm an. Asmodean erhält mörderischen Besuch. Morgase und ihre Begleiter sind an der Grenze nach Amadicia angelangt. Handlung Rand al'Thor Rand beobachtet Aviendha, die im Palastgarten an einem Brunnen sitzt und sich mit Mat unterhält. Sie war wütend auf ihn, dass sie nicht mit den Töchtern des Speers Trollocs in den Straßen jagen durfte, doch er hat es ihr verboten und Sulin hatte ihr eindringlich gesagt, dass sie selbst jetzt zu den Weisen Frauen gehören würde. Er vermutet, dass Mat aus Aviendha herausbekommen will, ob die Aiel ihn ziehen lassen würden, denn Rand ist sicher, dass Mat sich niemals mit seinem Schicksal abfinden wird oder aufhören würde, sich zu beklagen. Asmodean sitzt ebenfalls im Garten und zupft an seiner Harfe. Er hat nichts gesagt zu den Ereignissen, aber Rand weiß nicht, ob er sich nicht vielleicht doch etwas zusammenreimen konnte, obwohl er sich nicht daran erinnern dürfte, gestorben und durch das Baalsfeuer wiederbelebt worden zu sein. Enaila und Somara erscheinen und Rand fragt sie nach Neuigkeiten. Die Töchter des Speers berichten, dass die Jagd nach den Trollocs weitergeht. Sie gehen davon aus, dass sie alle Trollocs erwischen werden, da die Stadttore geschlossen sind, doch von den Myrddraal werden vermutlich einige entkommen. Die beiden Frauen haben ihm die Suppe mitgebracht, die Lamelle ihm immer gekocht hat. Er ist froh, als ein Mann auftaucht, da er die Suppe jetzt nicht essen muss, die von einer genauso schlechten Köchin zu stammen scheint. * Davram Bashere: schlank, nur einen Kopf größer als Enaila, mächtige Hakennase, dunkle, leicht schräg stehende Augen. Schwarzes Haar mit grauen Stränen. dichter Schnurrbart, der an beiden Enden in nach unten gekrümmten Spritzen ausläuft. Generalfeldmarschall von Saldaea Der Mann stellt sich als Davram Bashere vor und möchte mit dem Wiedergeborenen Drachen sprechen. Rand sagt, er sei überrascht, einen Lord aus Saldaea in Andor zu treffen. Bashere erklärt ihm, dass er eigentlich Morgase sprechen wollte, aber von Gaebril abgewiesen wurde. Rand erzählt ihm, dass dieser tot ist und Morgase ebenfalls. Bashere fragt, ob er ihn jetzt König Rand nennen soll und Rand sagt wütend, Andor hätte immer eine Königin gehabt und der Thron stehe jetzt Elayne zu. Als Rand fragt, was Bashere von ihm will, erklärt der Saldaeaner, er verfolge Mazrim Taim, dem die Weiße Burg die Flucht gestattet hätte. Da er ist sicher, dass Taim sich in Andor aufhält, bittet er Rand um die Erlaubnis, ihn gefangen zu nehmen. * Er hat nur eine Eskorte von zehn Männern bei sich, der Rest seines Heeres lagert im Braem-Wald. Rand sagt, dass er das nicht gestatten kann und auf Basheres Frage hin, ob er ihn lieber selbst jagen will, sagt Rand, dass er vor hat, eine Amnestie für alle Männer zu verkünden, die die Eine Macht lenken können. Er sagt, die Letzte Schlacht nähere sich und es hätte vielleicht niemand mehr Zeit, dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen. Da während der Trolloc-Kriege Schattenlords - machtlenkende Männer und Frauen - gegen die Menschen gekämpft hätten, ist er sicher, dass dies auch in der Letzten Schlacht wieder geschehen wird. Deshalb kann und will er auf keinen Mann verzichten, der bereit ist, sich ihm anzuschließen und zu lernen. Bashere fragt ausdruckslos, ob Rand vor hätte, die ganze Welt mit seinen Aiel und den männlichen Machtlenkern zu erobern, so wie er es schon in Andor, Cairhien und Tear getan hat. Rand antwortet, er würde es tun, wenn er muss, er würde die Herrscher aber lieber als Verbündete haben. Doch bisher hat er überall nur Intrigen und Anarchie gesehen. Er will der Welt Frieden bringen, bevor die Letzte Schlacht beginnt. Bashere schenkt den Wein ein, den er mitgebracht hat. Er erklärt, dass er den Karaethon-Zyklus gelesen hat, so wie auch Königin Tenobia von Saldaea. Er ist sicher, dass sie sich Rand anschließen würde, wenn Bashere einen Boten zu ihr schicken würde. Er glaubt, dass Kandor, Arafel und Shienar sich ihm ebenfalls anschließen würde. Bis dahin bietet er Rand seine Dienste und seine Männer an. Rand sagt, dass es noch eine ganze Weile lang Tod und Zerstörung geben wird, doch Bashere schreckt das nicht ab. Asmodean Asmodean verlässt Aviendha und Mat, die ihm gar nicht zuhören. Er spielt nicht gern, wenn niemand seine Musik zu schätzen weiß. Der Gedanke an den Kampf lässt ihn nicht los, denn viele Aiel haben gesagt, sie hätten ihn tot gesehen. Er weiß nicht genau, was passiert ist, und er will auch keine Einzelheiten hören, doch Spuren und Schäden im Palast, die einfach zu glatt sind, und er ahnt, was geschehen ist. Doch sein Tod - an den er sich nicht erinnern kann - beschäftigt ihn. Er weiß, dass er die durch den Großen Herrn der Dunkelheit garantierte Unsterblichkeit verloren hat und manchmal fühlt er sich, als würde die Zeit ihn zu seinem Grab hin zerren. Außerdem spürt er den Makel auf Saidin - dem wenigen, das er überhaupt benutzen kann. Er bedauert es nicht, dass Rahvin und Lanfear tot sind, und auch der Tod der anderen würde ihn freuen, wenn er dann als letzter übrig bleibt. Er weiß, dass er durch seinen Tod kein neuer Mensch ist und er will sich so lange wie möglich an Rand klammern, um zu überleben, wie es notwendig ist. Er öffnet eine Tür, um die Speisekammer zu suchen und sich Wein zu holen, doch jemand erwartet ihn schon. Es handelt sich um Graendal. (REFERENZEN) Entsetzt erkennt er, was ihn erwartet, bevor er stirbt. Morgase Trakand Morgase und ihre Begleiter reiten durch die Hitze des Tages. Sie ärgert sich, dass Gareth Bryne Korequellen verlassen hatte, aber sie glaubt, dass sie auch ohne ihn auskommen kann. Ihre Gruppe ist nicht größer geworden, seit sie Caemlyn verlassen haben, und Morgase ärgert sich, wie wenig man inzwischen noch für sie übrig hat, da die Nachricht sich schon weit verbreitet hat, wie sie mit ihren eigenen Anhängern umgegangen ist. Inzwischen sind sie in Altara. Morgase hat Tallanvor schon einige Zeit beobachtet, da sie aus ihm nicht schlau wird. Sein Blick wirkt oft so, als trüge sie noch immer eines der offenherzigen Kleider, die sie für Gaebril angezogen hat. Lini ist das aufgefallen. Sie hält ihre Weisheiten wie üblich nicht zurück, und Morgase ist entrüstet darüber, dass ihr ehemaliges Kindermädchen tatsächlich andeutet, sie solle mit Tallanvor etwas anfangen. * Ein junger Löwe greift am schnellsten an und dort, wo ihr es am wenigsten erwartet. * Es hat keinen Zweck, Honig zu lange altern zu lassen, bevor du ihn isst. Morgase betrachtet den jungen Soldaten eingehender, und obwohl er ihr gefällt, weiß sie, dass eine weitere Affaire das letzte ist, was sie gerade braucht. Außerdem ist er viel jünger als sie. Ärgerlich weist sie Lini zurecht, als Basel Gill und Tallanvor umdrehen und zu ihnen reiten. Lini fragt, ob sie sicher sei, und Morgase erklärt, sie würde sich ihre Verbündeten immer noch selbst suchen. * Es ist zu spät, es sich noch einmal anders zu überlegen, wenn man bereits von der Klippe gesprungen ist. Tallanvor und Gill erreichen sie. Der junge Soldat berichtet, dass sie bald den Wald verlassen und über Land reiten, doch er glaubt nicht, dass jemand sie erkennt. Laut seinen Informationen aus dem letzten Dorf - Sehar - erreichen sie bald Cormaed, wo sie eine Fähre finden, die sie nach Amadicia bringen kann. Er fragt eindringlich, ob sie sicher ist, dort hin zu wollen. Morgase zwingt sich, nicht mehr an Linis Worte zu denken und erklärt kühl, dass sie sich entschlossen hat, und er ihre Entscheidungen nicht in Frage stellen soll. Dann treibt sie ihr Pferd härter als nötig an. Während sie noch reitet, ist sie fest entschlossen, sich in Amadicia Verbündete zu suchen um ihren Thron zurück zu erlangen, und will sich von keinem Mann daran hindern lassen. Nachwort : Und der Ruhm des Lichts leuchtete ihm. Und den Frieden des Lichts brachte er den Menschen. Legte Länder in Bande. Machte eins aus vielen. Doch die Scherben der Herzen rissen ihre Wunden. Und was einst war, kehrte wieder - mit Feuer und Sturm und riss alles entzwei. Denn sein Friede... - denn sein Friede... ...war der Friede... ...war der Friede... ...des Schwerts. Und der Ruhm des Lichts leuchtete ihm. - aus "Ruhm des Drachen" komponiert von Meane sol Ahelle, im Vierten Zeitalter Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Aviendha * Mat Cauthon * Asmodean * Enaila * Somara * Davram Bashere * Graendal - als "Ihr?" '' * Morgase Trakand * Basel Gill * Martyn Tallanvor * Lamgwin Dorn * Breane Taborwin * Lini Eltring '''Erwähnt' * Sulin * Bael * Lamelle * Rahvin - auch als Gaebril * Elayne Trakand * Mazrim Taim * Tenobia si Bashere Kazadi * Dunkler König - auch als Großer Herr * Sammael * Lanfear * Gareth Bryne Gruppen * Ta'veren * Wiedergeborener Drache * Car'a'carn * Aiel ** Lehrling der Weisen Frauen ** Töchter des Speers * Garde der Königin ** Gardeleutnant * Königin von Andor Berufe * Generalfeldmarschall * Wirt * Rausschmeißer Erwähnt * Trollocs - auch als Schattenverzerrte * Weise Frau (Aiel) * Königin von Andor * Myrddraal - auch als Nachtläufer * Gai'shain * Falscher Drache * Schattenlords * Aes Sedai * Seanchan Orte * Andor ** Caemlyn *** Königlicher Palast von Andor * Altara ** zehn Meilen vor Cormaed Erwähnt * Weiße Burg * Braem Wald * Tear (Hauptstadt) * Cairhien (Hauptstadt) * Tarabon * Arad Doman * Cairhien (Nation) * Amadicia * Grenzlande ** Kandor ** Arafel ** Shienar ** Saldaea * Illian (Nation) * Aryth-Meer * Korequellen * Sehar Gegenstände * Löwenthron Ereignisse Erwähnt * Trolloc-Kriege * Tarmon Gai'don Sonstige * Dämpfung * Wahre Quelle * Karaethon-Zyklus Kategorie:Der Drache schlägt zurück (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Caemlyn Kategorie:Palast von Andor Kategorie:Kapitel Andor